


Changes

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: A preface to the battle that will transform Team Flash's lives forever. (Post-3x06)





	

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Wait. Hold on a second. Before I go any further, I need address something I've seen ALL over the Internet since 3x06 aired.
> 
> CISCO'S VIBE HAD CONTEXT. THE SYNOPSIS FOR 3x07: "Killer Frost goes on a rampage looking for Dr. Alchemy, kidnapping Julian (Tom Felton) and battling both The Flash and Vibe (Carlos Valdes)."
> 
> I'm sorry to disappoint all of you who think that CISCO'S going to be the evil one OR that they're just training. CAITLIN becomes evil and battles her two best friends.
> 
> Now, on to my fic!
> 
> While it is going to be HEARTBREAKING seeing these BFFs fight, I can't even begin to describe how happy I am that Cisco's finally embracing his comic book destiny. (This is the first synopsis to refer to him as Vibe.) Seeing him in the suit this week absolutely KILLED ME! If you've ready ANY of my fics, you know that I've pictured what that moment would look like in my head HUNDREDS of times. I still can't even process the fact that I finally saw it with my own eyes on TV.
> 
> So, yeah! This fic is essentially based on what Kevin Smith said about Carlos in a recent Instagram post: He "has one of [his] favorite moments ever filmed for #TheFlash." It's my take on what I think that "moment" might be. Additional content is pulled from the episode's trailer!
> 
> Other Easter Eggs:  
> -Detective Patterson is Greg Grunberg's new character that we'll be meeting this week! (You can spot him doing just what I say he's doing in this fic in the trailer!)  
> -Don't know if or when it's ever going to happen but Barry told Caitlin that everything's his fault so I have him also tell Cisco! THE BOY DESERVES TO KNOW!  
> -Couldn't resist having Cisco unintentionally quote Jay. It was too perfect.  
> -YES, Cisco isn't wearing his suit in the trailer but I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT HE WON'T WEAR IT NEXT WEEK AFTER WE SAW HIM WEARING IT IN THE VIBE! I'VE BEEN WAITING TOO LONG!
> 
> And, that's about it! ENJOY!!!

Barry was reviewing the security footage from his last encounter with Caitlin—the one that landed Julian in the hospital…the one where Detective Patterson opened fire on one of his friends. He knew things were bad when he arrived in this timeline but he didn’t fully comprehend how bad they were until he saw Caitlin's eyes turn icy-blue…until she stabbed an icicle into his leg. The Caitlin he knew would never have let this happen. She would’ve told them what was going on before it was too late to help her…but with Cisco dealing with Dante’s death and Joe and Iris fighting…it probably never seemed like a good time to say anything. And when she _does_ say something, they also happen to be dealing with Wally…becoming something he shouldn’t. Barry had always felt like the universe was against him. Now he felt like it was waging war.

A few minutes later, Cisco came in and sat down in the chair next to him. He was wearing the suit he had made for himself. A small smile appeared on Barry’s face. His best friend was officially a superhero. Considering how badly he reacted to his powers when he first found out about them, Barry didn’t think he’d see this day so soon. Any sense of happiness, though, was quickly shattered.

“You know, I always thought that the first time I put this thing on, I’d feel powerful and badass,” Cisco said. “Never expected to feel this lousy.”

“Yeah, man, I hear you,” Barry responded.

“You're sure we have to do this?” he asked.

“Cisco, you didn't see her,” Barry said. “She wasn’t… _her_. …If I saw any trace of Caitlin left, I wouldn't be asking you to do this.”

“You know, for nine months, when you were lying here in that coma…it was just Dr. Wells, Caitlin, and myself,” Cisco said. “And two years ago, we found out that Wells had murdered your mom…and was using all of us. …And in defeating him, we lost Ronnie and Eddie. …And then we met _Jay_ who...it turned out was _also_ a sociopathic monster… He murders your dad… And now Caitlin's unlocked the darkness he knew was inside her all along. …Does it ever end?”

“I wish I could answer that,” Barry replied. “I really do.”

He wiped a tear away that had begun to fall down his cheek.

“Remember this time last year when I was terrified that this would happen to me?” Cisco asked. “Why didn’t it? Why is this the one thing I got lucky on? I mean…especially after Dante… I could’ve easily become Reverb…with how pissed off I was at you...at the world…”

Barry breathed deeply and decided it was time to bite the bullet.

“Cisco, there's something I never told you,” he said, reluctantly.

“What?” Cisco asked.

“Not just…Caitlin having powers but…Dante’s death,” Barry said. “They’re consequences of my actions. Repercussions of Flashpoint.”

He swallowed and directed his gaze down at the floor.

“Dante was alive where you came from?” Cisco asked.

Barry nodded, keeping his eyes averted.

“Did you tell Caitlin?” he continued.

“Yeah…I did,” he answered. “She blames me. She has every right to. …So do you.”

“Is there any point?” Cisco responded after a few moments. “Like you said, you can’t bring him back. What’s done is done, you know?”

“Doesn’t change the fact that none of this ever would've happened if I hadn't messed with time,” Barry admitted.

“Hey, listen,” Cisco said, leaning forward. “We all make mistakes. You just have to live and learn. And do what you can to move forward.”

“Sounds familiar,” Barry mumbled.

“Huh?” Cisco asked.

“Nothing,” he replied.

“We can start by saving our friend,” Cisco declared.

“That, we can,” Barry said.

“You ready, Flash?” Cisco asked.

“Let’s do this, Vibe,” Barry answered.

Cisco took a deep breath and put on his goggles. They both stood up and Barry sped the two of them out of the cortex—knowing that, after tonight, nothing would ever be the same.


End file.
